The Scarf
by CBloom2
Summary: SPOILERS FOR HOLBY CITY EPISODE TUES 7TH JUNE Ethan's reaction to the terrible news.


**I'm back! Ahh it feels good. I've spent ages trying to conjour up another story but to no avail - that is until last night after I had watched the last episode of Holby City. I've only ever dipped in and out of that but oh my days that episode was sad!**

 **Then this little story popped into my head, based on a scene from that episode so obviously there are some spoilers for the episode. Hopefully even if you didn't watch it you will understand this.**

 **As usual I don't own anyone you recognise, they belong to the BBC. Hope you like it, feel a bit rusty ha ha.**

 **The Scarf**

Dr Ethan Hardy signed the notes with a flourish, thankful that he had got to lunch time without any breaches, even though he had managed to escape for half a hour, with Mrs Beauchamp's permission, to go 'upstairs' to join in with the goodbye and good luck celebrations for his old friend Dr Arthur Digby, who was leaving to travel with his new wife before the cancer that was now ravaging his body ended his to short life. Although Ethan had felt extrememly awkward and out of place, when Dom had phoned and asked him to do it for Arthur, he was more than happy to. He had managed to stay for a few extra precious minutes with his 'brother from another mother' their colleagues had liked to call them. He had been close to him in med school and had kept in touch with him as much as he could after they went their separate ways. It had hit Ethan like a ton of bricks when he heard about the cancer, especially as it had been not long after his birth mother had passed away and he had found out his own long term illness.

He felt a nudge as someone leaned over him, "You taking root there?" his brother quipped.

Ethan looked at him, smiling softly, "How did the thing go?" the older man asked as he carried on writing in his notes.

Ethan chuckled, "It was fine. So embarrassing but Arthur's face was a picture, especially when Mr Hansenn joined in..."

Cal's head shot up, "Hansenn? Really?"

"Yeah, it was kind of surreal actually," Ethan admitted, "He's leaving at the end of today. Off to France I believe, touring the battlefields or something..."

"Sounds riveting - you sure you weren't twins separated at birth?"

"That's what Fletch said," Ethan told him as they both made their way towards the staff room in order to get a bite to eat before being thrown back into the deep end once more.

"Dr Hardy! Phone call for you!" Noel shouted from the reception desk.

Ethan sighed, "Always when it's time to eat."

He took the phone from the cheery receptionist, "Hello, this is Dr Hardy..."

He listened closely, his stomach dropping, his heartbeat quickening, "Right, ok, thank you for letting me know."

He set the phone in it's place slowly, his head spinning.

Noel had noticed the change in the young man's demeanour, "Bad news Dr Hardy?" he enquired.

Ethan didn't answer him straight away, his brow furrowed in deep thought, "Dr Hardy...Ethan, are you alright?" he pressed.

The younger man looked at him then and straight away Noel could see that he had received some deeply upsetting news.

Cal had heard Noel's questions and not hearing any answers from his brother he quietly strode over to the desk.

Ethan felt rather than heard his brothers presence, "Arthur's in emergency surgery...he collapsed in Mr Hansenn's office, he was coughing up blood and could barely breathe..." his voice choked as he turned away and grabbed a patient file, calling the patient at the same time.

Cal watched him go concern clearly evident on his face, "Is that the guy who he went upstairs to see earlier?" Noel asked.

Cal nodded, "Yes, he was leaving today to travel with his wife, but it sounds like he won't make it," he told him sadly.

"Oh that's a shame," Noel looked upset as Cal left the desk and followed Ethan into the department, all thoughts of lunch forgotten.

Ethan had found that he had spent most of the afternoon watching the clock. For once, he couldn't wait for his shift to finish so that he could go and see how Arthur was doing. It hadn't sounded very positive on the phone, but he knew that his friend was a fighter and that had kept him going through the shift. Now, with only around half a hour to go, he realised that he hadn't eaten anything all day and was feeling slightly light headed. He paused at the vending machine and found that he had just enough change for a small chocolate bar. As he picked up the chocolate from where it had dropped, he felt a shiver down his spine. He quickly turned round and came face to face with Domonic Copeland, his stomach twisting with anxiety.

"Dom," he managed.

"Not here," Dom whispered. Ethan took hold of his arm, surprised to feel slight trembling, and led him to the staff room. He closed the door behind them, keeping his hand on the handle so that he wouldn't have to turn around and face what Dom had come down here to tell him. Eventually he took a deep, calming breath and turned round. Just looking at Arthur's best friend was enough to tell Ethan everything that he needed to know, "When?" he muttered, his eyes beginning to fill.

"About half a hour ago," Dom told him quietly, "It was tearing him apart apparently - they couldn't stop it. He wasn't suffering though, he was very peaceful, surrounded by his friends..."

"I wasn't there," Ethan choked out.

Dom stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, but he stepped forward and placed a hand on Ethan's arm in a gesture of comfort, then guided him to the sofa where they sat side by side.

Dom, not wanting to show his true emotions, sat bolt upright and cleared his throat, "I just...well I didn't expect him to go so quickly," he explained, pain evident in his voice.

"I guess that's Arthur for you - he never was one for just plodding along," Ethan replied sadly.

Dom chuckled, "Yeah, you're right about that."

"How's Morven doing?" the young registrar asked.

Dom's eyes filled with tears now, "Bearing up I believe is the phrase..."

"And what about you?" Ethan stared at Dom, his kind, concerned eyes were almost the young surgeon's undoing.

"Don't ask, then I don't have to tell..." he cleared his throat once more as he stood up abruptly and opened the bag that he had brought with him. He reached in and pulled out a familiar looking material - a material that caused a huge knot to form in Ethan's stomach along with a massive lump in his throat.

"I knew it - I knew he'd had it all along," he managed to choke out past the lump.

Dom smiled as he handed the scarf to Ethan, "I found it the other day. I think he'd forgotten about it. He was going to give it to you himself but..."

Ethan took the scarf, "Ironbridge - Arthur wasn't always very organised when it came to trips and he ended up being freezing as he had only got a small jacket, so I lent him this - and I never saw it again, until today..." a lone tear streaked down his face. Dom brought him into an embrace, "You need anything Dom, you know where I am."

"Yes I do and thank you Ethan, for everything," Dom said as he let Ethan go and left the staff room.

Ethan stood in silence just feeling the material of the scarf in his fingers. He teared up again as he recalled the trip and the fun that they had had.

Gently, he placed it around his neck, enjoying the warmth it brought him.

Suddenly the door swung open and in strode his big brother, "It's not that cold in here Nibbles," he exclaimed, smirking at the sight of his brother stood in the middle of the room with a scarf round his neck. It was then that he noticed a strange atmosphere in the room, "Ethan, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a couple of small steps towards his brother.

"Arthur died Cal."

"What?" Cal looked shocked.

"They couldn't save him. He died about a hour ago," another rogue tear tracked down his face as Cal took another step towards him.

"Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry," he told him sincerely.

"I lent him this scarf on a trip we took a few years ago. I always thought that he had pinched it, and now I know. Dom brought it down for me when he told me about Arth..." he couldn't go on. The wall that he had managed to build around Dom was beginning to crumble under his brother's sympathetic gaze, "Seems stupid wearing it but..."

The wall completely crumbled and tears ran like streams down his face. Cal was immediately by his side, bringing him into a close embrace as the tears just fell.

"I'm so sorry Ethan," he soothed as his brother cried quietly.

A quiet knock on the door interuppted their moment as Connie walked in, "I've just heard Ethan, I'm very sorry. Everyone had a soft spot for Arthur and it's just tragic," she said to him in her quiet, calming voice.

"Thank you Mrs Beauchamp," Ethan replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Cal, would you take your brother home. You're both near the end of your shift so it's fine, and once again, I'm very sorry for the loss of your friend," she smiled sadly as she left the two brothers.

About a hour later they were back at the flat. It had taken a while to leave the hospital as the terrible news had filtered its way down to the ED and all his colleagues knew of his friendship with Arthur so they had all been wanting to show their sympathy and support. It had moved Ethan deeply that they all cared so much. Now he was sat in their living room as Cal prepared something to eat, his scarf sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Dinner is served," Cal told him as he placed a plate of steaming food in front of him, "I know eating is probably the last thing you want to do, but you didn't have any lunch so you must be starving."

"I could eat," Ethan agreed, a small smile at Cal's caring nature gracing his face.

Cal filled both their glassed with some wine, "But before we eat, a toast to Dr Arthur Digby - a brilliant doctor and an even better friend."

Ethan raised his glass to touch Cal's, "To Arthur - be at peace my friend."

 **So there you have it. Hope it was ok. Not sure when inspiration will strike again, so see you when I see you.**


End file.
